


Falling. Six-Word Short Stories.

by Psychephagoria



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Six Word Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychephagoria/pseuds/Psychephagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."<br/>Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.<br/>Inspired by  Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reichenbach

**Author's Note:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Three years ago, Sherlock was dead.


	2. Bartholomew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

"Richard Brook's Account of Genius' Suicide."


	3. Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

The TARDIS landed on Baker Street.


	4. Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Dark affairs between Inspector and Official.


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Sherlock _wanted_  to be an astronomer.


	6. Adler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Dominatrix widow acquitted from murder charges.


	7. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Bitter poison. Gunpowder tears. Colonel's revenge.


	8. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

The mortician examined bodies. One missing.


	9. Heroism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Don't make people into heroes, John.


	10. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Sherlock remembered all his painful dreams.


	11. University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Dull needles. Cheap liquor. The Virgin.


	12. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

The adventures of Hatman and Blogger.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

His melancholy melody dedicated to John.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

John screams. Organs in the bath.


	15. Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Days spent crying at his grave.


	16. 70% Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Adrenaline. Needles. Blurry Vision. John's arms.


	17. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Sniper alone without his invisible man.


	18. Fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

I owe you a fall, Sherlock.


	19. E-mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character. Remember kudos and comments if you like!

Three years worth unsent love letters.


	20. Comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character. Kudos and comment~

Sherlock and John's superhero Halloween costumes.


	21. Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Bless me Jim; I'm your Sinnerman.


	22. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Sebastian knew _Jim_ would kill him.


	23. End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Ruined glorified hero. Destitute laughing monster.


	24. Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Sherlock and John watch a film.


	25. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Ten. Disillusionment with justice. Carl Powers.


	26. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

No calls. He sat, suffered silently.


	27. Tea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sherlock Holmes never did like cliffhangers."  
> Drabbles on the everyday lives of Sherlock and Co.  
> Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernest Hemingway wrote a six-word short story and called it his best work. Many authors have been inspired and written their own six-word stories. Each of Sherlock's have been written to provoke thought and character.

Two cups of tea. One empty.


	28. Goodbye.

"I couldn't take it anymore."  
-John


	29. Night

Even Sherlock Holmes had nightmares sometimes.


End file.
